


Black Bird

by BeautifulGnarl



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, Powerful stuff, Rise to Power, World War II, emotional content, romance later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulGnarl/pseuds/BeautifulGnarl
Summary: Stories of WW2 are many and varied, from writings from victims of the tragedy to straight up historical fiction.What if there was a story out there, that dug deeper down into the Rabbit Hole?





	

__There was a very very old man on the T.V, being the victim in the most aggressive interview he has ever seen. Though, it's the least he deserves, after everything he has done, losing the love of his life wasn't near enough punishment to the public eye. No, he needed to rot in more misery for the rest of his days, which were hardly much for this 88 year old rotten human being, even though he doesn't have such a right to be called human.

A beast of brutality, a harbinger of destruction, a murderer, these are, but the few words to describe him. Millions agreed to this sentiment, hardly any of those who disagreed with it and those who did, were no more different than him.

"So, after all of these years Mr. Amsel, have the consequences of your past crimes finally catch up to you?"  
The journalist's voice wavered with the ever changing T.V signal, yet there was no mistaking the hostility in her voice. The old man could hardly blame her though,  
"I don't know...have they?" Was Amsel's response as he tapped his withering fingers on the table .

The journalist was already irritated at this point,  
"I'd say not even close, do you even feel remorse for what you've done, or are you like the others and pride themselves on their *handy work*?" The words were built from scorn, her voice was pure venom, old Amsel was hardly effected by the harshness, he simply looked up at the woman with those dead blue eyes of his.

"Neither feeling is an option in my circumstance, there are surely others who feel the same as I." He folded his arthritis riddled hands together, to calm the shaking. "I take blame, I did what I did and there's no atonement for the damage I've caused. I don't pride myself on it, nor do I let it weigh me down." Ruby red lips rose up in annoyance, this clearly didn't sate her appetite.

"So, indifference? Have you no emotion?" The journalist crossed her arms over her small chest,  
"I have plenty of emotion frau, after all, I'm just a human after all. Just like those other men, but I don't try to live based on my past you see?" She shuddered at the barren tone he held.  
"Your former actions claim otherwise, no matter how hard you try to forget. Your past always catches up with you."

A small smile spread across his lips,  
"Seems like you're still living in yours if I'm to judge." Her cheeks went red with anger, as the old man continued. "I'm plenty human, after all, we are the darkest of monsters the universe has to offer. We even hate ourselves, now that's clearly a sign something's wrong." He then toyed with the silver band on his left ring hand, he wore it even though he has never married.

"I paid the price of my actions already, fate decreed my punishment was sooner than later. It was, a very long time ago my heart still aches as if it happened only today. " Amsel's voice cracked with grief. The journalist became intrigued, trimmed eyebrow quirked above her thick rimmed glasses.  
"What was the price exactly?"  
"Much more than an arm and a leg."

___________________________

Chapter one

Hamburg Germany, April 1937

Replace the first 8 in his 88 a 1 and that's what his age was in 1937. Abel Amsel's upbringing to the age of 18 was rather recent, but it was a symbol of freedom nonetheless. No restrictions had impeded on him yet nothing felt any different, for he was doing what he has always done. Getting himself into trouble.

"Last warning Amsel, if I catch you pickpocketing again I'm throwing your ass in jail. Your age isn't saving you anymore." The officer seethed out, dragging the boy by the ear,  
"I'm going to hardly punish you though, seems Lila does well enough with the ass cracking. " a sickening grin went across his face while Abel's contorted with utter terror.

"You wouldn't-"  
"Oh, but I am, there's your house right around the corner."  
"For the love of-Wallace, come on man." He tried getting out of the death grip, which only resulted in the other man tightening it even more.  
"Thats Officer Wallace to you."

Abel rolled his eyes at the superioty complex emitting off the officer.  
"Whatever makes you feel better buddy." He murmured in spite, the retort was not heard. With the quickening of his heartbeat, he tried to bargain his way out of a beat down,  
"Uh…alright let's make a deal. I have an offer you absolutely can't refuse!" It seemed brilliant at first to Abel, not much so for Wallace, the officer made it evident by slamming his junior against the nearest brick wall.

"You trying to barter with me like those money hungry mongrels?" The officer hissed, Able didn't quite understand why people hated Jews so, then again, people always had to hate one another. The raven haired teen head butted his superior, knocking him back a bit, the grip he had on him before was gone.  
"Quit associating things with money." The teen stated, smoothing out his jacket, "And you damn well know I don't have the money to barter, even if I wanted to."

 

They exchanged angry whispers, their voices added heat to the chilly midnight air. They remained quiet, despite the fact they were the only souls on the streets tonight.

/"I remember that chilly April night as if it were yesterday. I never was much for focus but I always seemed to remember everything in grotesque detail, may that be the good the bad or the ugly." A flash of nostalgia danced across his eyes like a foggy dream.  
"I see…but tell me," the woman pushed up her thick frames, "What does this exactly have to do with the price you paid? You're beginning even before the war here!"

A grey brow that used to be caked with darkest of black, quirked up,  
"Yes, I'm well aware where I'm starting at, would you rather I start before the Chancellor rose to power even?" The interviewer coughed awkwardly,  
"No. Continue then." /

The two boys were sick of each other now, the officer had admitted defeat, near ready to tear his own hair out.  
"Verdammt noch mal!" He threw his back, "Fine, just tell me what you're proposing, because I can slowly feel all of my hairs starting to turn grey." Able smiled coyly, he tapped his chin in thought, taking his sweet time.

"Well, since I'm so nice, I was going to convince Lila to go out with you." That certainly shifted something in man, he gave the lad 'are you shitting me?" look.  
"No way in hell am I letting you do that." The officer shook his head vigorously,  
"Oh come on, everyone knows you're sweet on her. Except for her." Abel stated with an all knowing smirk, hands jammed in his coat pockets as Wallace seemed to contemplate the offer.  
"I swear to God, if this is some kind of lie to save your sorry ass…"

The teen put up his hands in a pacifying gesture,  
"Now now, I am a scoundrel and a pickpockter, but I'm no liar." Wallace bought it, grudgingly walking Abel back to the Amsel household.

/The old German began laughing, startling the interviewer,  
"I can't believe he bought it. I was the absolute worst scoundrel in the West end of Hamburg!"  
"So, you lied to this 'Officer Wallace' I take it?" Abel still managed to pull off that mischevious smile, as if he were still 18 years old.  
"Damn right I did, Wallace was a damn good officer but he couldn't see through a person's deceit to save his life." /

"The hell are you doing?" That question was about the only reaction Abel had to the back of his shirt getting grabbed.  
"I have to make it look you got into 'some' sort of trouble. I'm not the brightest man, but I'm sure as hell not an air head." He needn't say no more, for this act would sate any suspicions Lila might have.

Three loud knocks is all it took to stir the woman out of bed and swing the door open. Her usually beautiful face was contorted to show her irritation,  
"The hell do you want at this hour?" She rubbed her sky blue eyes, that many bags caressed, the next look she gave in recognition could strike fear into the most fiercest of man.

/ "I always shuddered under that snare stare of hers. She wasn't subtle, and always let you know if you pissed her off."  
"Was Lila your mother?" Abel snorted at the question,  
"If she was still alive to hear you say that, your ass'd be so sore the next day you wouldn't be able to sit in that chair of yours." A dark look was all that was returned to the German,  
"Who was she then? Your Nanny? Your Legal Guardian?" The elderly man leaned back in his chair, rather amused with talk of this woman.

"Nothing was 'legal' in my family, you could say Guardian if you want but all in all, Lila was just my older sister." The woman blinked rapidly, looking between her papers and the elder.  
"That's impossible, your records state that you are an only child and your parents died before the second war." Her dull brown eyes were filled with disbelief.  
"Well, I'll tell you my parents DID die before the second war, my father was born in 1895 in America my mother in 1893 in the Prussian Empire. My father served in the Great War, but he went to Germany beforehand, he was 18 and horny and my mother was the cheapest whore out there. Lila was born in 1915"

Stating it with ease was easy enough but, the words tasted foul on his tongue.  
"Can you explain why your Lila isn't stated on your family record then?" She asked, drumming her red nails on the table.  
"I removed Lila and my other sister from my public records so they and their children wouldn't get badgered because of actions I commited."  
"A viable answer as any." /

"Godamnit Abel, what did he do this time?" The blonde was ready to tear her hair out,  
"Nothing, that I know of. The only problem, for once was he was only out after curfew." Wallace lied straight through his teeth, and Lila bought it,  
"I see…" She eyed her younger brother suspiciously , "Well, thank you Janez." She gave a tired smile to the officer, who gave an attempted one in return.  
"No problem, just make sure I don't catch him again. His age can't protect him anymore."

/ "Luckily for me, I only got pulled into the house by the ear. My ass was no more flatter than it was the day before." The look of fondness in his eyes to that memory was strange, but it was one of the most pleasant ones he had.  
"Normally, I'd call it abuse but those times were much different."  
"Those times, kids were kept straights and not going around getting pregnant at every corner." That touched a nerve on the old man, the interviewer coughed nervously,  
"You've talked of Lila, and you said she's dead?" She flipped her precious files over and started writing what notes she could.

His pale eyes stared at the pen scratching the file folder, his face betraying no emotion.  
"She died, decades ago…lung cancer or that's what her husband told me at least. Bullshit, she was never around a cigarette or smoked a day in her life." Many joints popped as he leaned back in his chair,  
"You mentioned another sister, did you not?" His face went hard, a deep frown forming now outlined more wrinkles on his face.

"My younger sister…I know I've done some horrible things during the war but…I'd rather not talk about it, I removed their names for a reason and I don't know if she lives or not. Privacy is a crucial thing in these times, no?" She squinted her eyes at him, stopping her writing.  
"Why is it you don't wish to talk of this sister?"  
"We left on, horrible terms. Let's just leave it at that, maybe if your nice, I'll tell you why by the end of this." /

 

Lila put a lovely act around others, but Abel knew she was boiling with fury. If there was one thing she hated more than disobedience, it was her sleep getting interrupted.  
"Jesus fucking Christ Abel, it's 2 in the morning!" She howled, twisting the lobe of his already red ear harshly.  
"What the hell were you doing out there? You're so lucky Janez caught you and not someone else, if not you'd be…." He zoned her out at this point, her ramblings were only background noise, at this point. The only thing that he felt was that last gust of April wind that snuck into the house before the door was slammed shut.

/"I don't need the pesky details, just tell me where things began to be set in motion."  
"Even if I do take out the little bits, this story will take half a day to tell. I hope you knew this wouldn't be a one hour thing." He stared at the woman tiredly as she leaned forward on the table.  
"Fine then, tell it to me. All of it, how you got those scars, what happened between your sister and this officer. What thoughts went through your head as you took part the murder of millions of innocents." Her eyes looked nearly as void as his.  
"Gladly." He hissed through his teeth. /

**Author's Note:**

> This took a hell of a long time to write, certainly not my best work but I'm giving it my all, like I do with every story.  
> I appreciate that you took your time to read this and I'll most certainly look back on this later to fix any grammatical errors.


End file.
